


Happy Birthday Dr. T'Soni

by shipsnthenight



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, Feels, Fluff, I Don't Want To Spoil It In The Tags, Post-Destroy Ending, little blue child - Freeform, shiara, there are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsnthenight/pseuds/shipsnthenight
Summary: Shepard is a smooth motherf*cker that knows how to plan a surprise.





	Happy Birthday Dr. T'Soni

“Hey babe. Ummm... I have no idea how to start this so... I guess I’ll just... say what I want to say. I'll probably just end up rambling for 5 minutes but... I don't know... this is probably a stupid idea... I'm not great at these things... anyway... 

Okay, let's start over! Today is your birthday Liara. Actually, your 120th birthday to be specific.  
We are throwing a big party and you are currently downstairs entertaining our guests. I snuck up here for a bit, just to take a break from all the diplomats, and officials… and from your father... and also to check on Mira. My God... she’s just like you, doesn’t like to have too many people around, so she’s playing in her room. She’s just a toddler right now, but I can’t wait to see her grow up and live her insanely long life in the galaxy we built for her... and... that’s actually why I’m recording this.

I did a checkup with Miranda the other day. Everything’s okay, my implants are working perfectly and she thinks they won’t need much... maintenance, in the future... but I know I’m not going to be able to see as many of your birthdays as I would want. So, I guess... here I am! Drunkenly recording my happy birthday to you, 380 years in advance. I figured 500 is a milestone enough for a little surprise.

God… I’m not even sure how I’m going to preserve this... maybe I’ll give it to Wrex to give to you when the time comes…or your father... definitely NOT Grunt... ah, I’ll find a way. Anyway, here it goes...

Happy 500th birthday Dr. T’Soni. I hope you’re having the best day, I hope you are happy, surrounded by your friends, and your family... who knows, maybe we’ll have more kids, or maybe you‘ll have more kids of your own.  
Liara... if you’ve found someone else during this time, someone that makes you genuinely happy and lights up your days… I wish absolutely the best for both of you. All I've ever wanted is for you to live the life we've fought so hard for. And to little Mira... I hope I’ll still be there to see some of your adult years when you grow up, I hope I managed to do my best while I was with you, and... that when you think of your father you'll remember someone that was there for you. I want you to know that you are, without a doubt, the best thing I ever did.  
Maybe, when I’m gone, someone will remember my name because of the whole “saving-an-entire-galaxy” thing... but to me, being your father and knowing you’re out there making your mark, is the greatest achievement of my li-...“

“Daddy...?”

“Uh… there you are! Hey baby. What’s up? Are you sleepy?”

“Hm hmmm...”

“Ooooh... that’s a very big yawn! …what do you say? Want to help me finish up a surprise for mommy and then we’ll go night-night?”

“Mmmh-kay..”

“Alright, come up here, uuugh, there we go! You’ve grown so much, you’re so heavy! Okay... look in there and say: ‘happy birthday mommy!’”

“hmmm... ‘ppy b’rday mommy!”

“Theeeere you go! All done! Now… sorry babe, it’s time to cut this thing short and take this little blue wonder to bed. Happy birthday again Liara, I love you. Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine thinking about this idea at 2 in the morning while you're trying to sleep.  
Yep... that happened.


End file.
